Unpredicted Fate
by Nana Bodt
Summary: Hari ini adalah hari yang benar-benar sial untuknya. Berawal dari dirinya yang ceroboh lupa menyalakan alarm hingga rangkaian kesialannya hingga ia bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah muda yang justru menambah deretan kesialan yang menimpanya. Tapi entah kenapa ia tak merasa keberatan dengan keberadaan gadis itu di sisinya. For ALM II [ quotes ] a collab fic with poetry-fuwa


**Disclaimer**: Naruto will always owned by Masashi Kishimoto, kecuali kalo si abang dengan sukarela ngasih Naruto ke aku, pasti aku bakal bikin Sasori idup lagi dan bikin tokoh baru bernama Iris terus bikin SasoxIris deh /HOY/

Kali ini aku bakal pakai genre **HUMOR**, genre yang amat kuimpikan sedari dulu. Tapi gatau ya ini humor garing atau abal apa gimana, abis sense of humor saya jelek banget ( baca: garing bin gaje )

Oh ya dan fic ini diketikin sama _**poetry-fuwa**_**. **Makasih banyaaaaaaak ya putttt! Tanpa kamu fic ini ga akan jadi *peluk kecup sebelum ditendang jauh2* Oh ya btw fic ini humornya puput yg bikin. Jadi kalo emng mau protes ini ga lucu ataupun mau muji ini lucu banget semuanya dilayangkan ke dia aja ya, aku di sini cuma numpang publish dan ngasih ide *kibas2 tangan*

A SasoSaku fic dedicated to **A Lifetime of Memories II **event, dengan tema **kiasan/quotes. **Semoga ensensi kenangannya terasa … nggh, entahlah …

**Warning**: typos ( pasti ….. ), serta keabalan lain yang bisa ditemukan di sini. Rate M untuk tema dan banyolan2 di sini yg emang mesum /muntahpelangi/ jadi, jangan harap M ini adalah **lemon**, apalagi **gore**! I know you're everywhere, dear perverts and sadists =_=

Don't like? Don't read. Simple as that.

Enjoy!~

.

.

.

Matahari mulai meninggi. Udara pagi yang sejuk dan tenang bertiup lembut sesekali, menggoyangkan dedaunan hijau dan menimbulkan suara gemerisik. Suara ciap-ciap burung terdengar samar-samar di pagi yang damai itu.

Nampak sesosok lelaki berusia 17 tahun yang tengah tertidur asal di atas _futon. _Suara dengkuran pelan keluar dari mulutnya yang pelan, sebelum akhirnya suara itu terhenti dan kelopak matanya terbuka kecil-kecil. Nampaknya ia telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dengan setengah sadar, ia raba-raba sisi ranjangnya untuk mencari jam wekernya yang entah berada di sana. Namun bukannya benda berbentuk balok berpermukaan licin yang ia pegang, melainkan sesuatu yang empuk dan hangat yang kini berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Alis berwarna merahnya berkerut bingung sembari meremas benda empuk itu semakin kencang.

'Apa ini?' batin lelaki itu bingung. 'Empuk dan hangat …' lanjutnya sambil berusaha mengumpulkan 'nyawa' di hari itu.

Perlahan matanya terbuka, walau masih terasa lengket karena ada belek yang belum dibersihkan. Pandangannya yang masih sedikit kabur terarah pada sosok gadis dengan rambut merah muda panjangnya yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya. Kedua mata gadis itu nampaknya masih setengah terbuka. Kedua pipi gadis itu memerah, dengan bibir mungil yang sedikit terbuka dan nafas yang terengah.

Pandangan Sasori terus turun ke bawah. Leher yang panjang dan putih bersih, serta tubuh molek yang terbungkus kemeja berwarna putih yang kancingnya terbuka 3 buah.

'Tunggu, ini 'kan kemejaku?' ujar Sasori yang masih setengah sadar.

Pandangannya terus menurun hingga buah dada si gadis yang belahannya terlihat sedikit karena tidak tertutup. Dan kini bola matanya terbelalak melihat sebuah tangan yang amat ia kenali berada di sana. Kesadarannya mendadak penuh.

Bola mata bagaikan batu giok gadis itu menatap Sasori dengan tatapan sayu yang sanggup membuat sesuatu yang berada di antara pangkal paha lelaki berambut merah itu tersengat dengan sensasi yang aneh. Bibir mungil yang nampak begitu menggoda itu terbuka.

"Sa-Sasori-_kun …?" _ujar gadis merah muda itu terengah.

Suara jeritan tenor terdengar kemudian, memecahkan kesunyian pada pagi yang damai itu.

"AAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

_**Unpredicted Fate**_

_**taintedIris ft. poetry-fuwa**_

.

_Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga; benar-benar sial ―Kamus Peribahasa Bahasa Indonesia_

.

.

.

Ia adalah Akasuna Sasori. Lelaki, 17 tahun, status _single _dan _one of the most wanted guy in KHS―_singkatan dari Konoha _High School. _Dengan rambut berwarna merah semerah likuid pekat yang mengalir di dalam tubuh, tak heran ia begitu mencolok. Apalagi dengan tatapannya yang datar namun menusuk serta wajah _baby face-_nya yang membuat orang-orang tak menyangka usianya sudah menginjak di angka ke 17. Dan diyakini pasti orang-orang akan mengira dirinya baru kelas 3 SMP kalau saja tubuhnya tidak tinggi.

Tapi sialnya ia memang sedikiiiittt pendek. Garis bawahi, **sedikit! **Toh ia yakin ia masih dalam masa pertumbuhan jadi ia masih bisa tumbuh lebih tinggi lagi.

Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Jadi pada suatu hari yang biasa, tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu, ia telat pergi ke sekolah―sebuah kesalahan yang ia kira tak akan pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya yang selalu teratur karena dirinya yang memang perfeksionis. Salahkan pekerjaan rumah yang harus ia kerjakan hingga menyita waktu tidurnya … Yah salahkan dirinya juga yang melupakan pekerjaan rumah tersebut. Dan sialnya saat ia telah selesai mengerjakannya dan memutuskan untuk tidur barang 2-3 jam, ia lupa menyalakan jam wekernya.

Dan saat itu ia menggunakan seluruh tenaganya yang ada untuk menandingi waktu yang terus berjalan tampa henti, mengabaikan perutnya yang keroncongan sepanjang jalan karena belum diisi. Untung saja bunyinya tidak kencang sehingga ia tidak akan malu kalau-kalau ada yang mendengar bunyi nyaring yang berasal dari perutnya yang rata.

Ia melirik ke arah jam yang melilit pergelangan tangannya―lima menit sebelum kelas di mulai dan ia masih jauh dari tempat tujuan. Di tengah kepanikannya ia pun memutuskan untuk lewat jalan pintas, sebuah gang sempit yang bau namun jika kau lewat di situ kurang dari lima menit pasti kau bisa tiba di sekolah jika berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

Oke, sudah diputuskan begitu!

Sasori pun berbelok ke kiri, memasuki gang yang sempit dan kotor karena banyak sampah yang dibuang sembarangan ke sana. Tak ia pedulikan sepatunya yang menginjak sampah-sampah yang berserakan di jalan, pun kulit pisang yang terkapar tak berdaya di tengah jalan ia lewati dengan sekali lompatan lebar yang anggun bak balerina. Ia pun terus berlari, hingga sebuah tembok berada di depannya.

Jalan buntu? Bukan. Ia hanya perlu melompati tembok itu dan sampailah ia ke sekolah.

Sasori pun memanjati tembok yang berdiri menjulang dihadapannya dengan lihai. Kakinya menginjak tong sampah yang tertutup, sedangkan kakinya yang satunya lagi menginjak celah-celah tinggi pada tembok. Dan hup! Tangannya berhasil meraih bagian tembok dari atas. Dengan kedua tangannya ia mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas.

Dengan tangkas ia pun melompat ke bawah, tak menyadari bahwa terdapat sesosok gadis dengan rambut merah mudanya yang berdiri tepat di depannya.

Bola mata _hazel_-nya yang selalu nampak datar kini terbelalak lebar.

_BUKK!_

Suara jatuh yang cukup keras itu menambahi bunyi bising kendaraan yang berada di sana. Sasori mengerang pelan mengusap kepalanya yang entah kenapa tidak terasa sakit, malahan empuk. Sasori membuka matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati wajahnya berada pada belahan bukit kembar yang bisa dibilang lumayan besar.

Tunggu …

Sasori segera bangun dari posisinya, dan mendapati orang yang ia tabrak pun kini membuka matanya sambil mengerang kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri karena terbentur aspal. Dan gadis itu pun bangun. Manik _viridian_-nya nampak berkaca-kaca sembari berusaha membangunkan tubuhnya dari atas tanah, namun tubuh itu jatuh kemudian bersamaan dengan erangan kesakitan yang meluncur dari bibir gadis itu.

"_I-Ittai_!"

Tangan kurus gadis itu memegangi pergelangan kakinya yang memerah dan nampaknya mulai membengkak. Sasori yang merasa tak enak hati karena merasa ialah penyebab gadis itu terkilir segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok di depan gadis itu.

"Naik."

Kedua bola mata gadis merah jambu itu mengerjap bingung. Namun tanpa membantah ia pun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung lelaki asing di depannya dan membiarkan pria itu mengangkat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan yang menahan pahanya.

Sasori menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, tanpa sadar meninggalkan tas tangan berwarna merah yang tergeletak tak berdaya di jalan. Kemungkinan milik si gadis merah muda itu.

.

.

Ia membawa gadis asing itu ke rumahnya. Tanpa banyak bicara ia pun memijat pergelangan kaki yang membengkak tersebut, membuat gadis itu mengerang kesakitan dan menggelinjang tak nyaman karena ngilu. Namun akhirnya ia dapat bernafas lega setelah lelaki bersurai merah itu memoleskan salep sejuk di kakinya kemudian membalutnya dengan perban dengan cukup kuat.

Sasori kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu untuk menyimpan kembali kotak P3Knya dan untuk berganti baju. Bajunya kini terasa lengket dan tubuhnya bau karena keringat.

Ia sepenuhnya mengabaikan si gadis yang kini berada di ruang tamu, tak menyadari wajah si gadis merah muda memerah ketika ia membuka bajunya di depan gadis itu tanpa rasa malu. Sasori pun mengerjap kaget setelah ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan mendapati si gadis sudah menolehkan wajahnya ke samping.

"_A-Ano_ …" gadis merah muda itu membuka mulutnya dengan agak ragu. Kedua tangannya memegang ujung terusan berwarna _mint_-nya dengan gugup.

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya sembari mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat dengan handuk kering yang entah sejak kapan bertengger pada lehernya yang telanjang. Manik matanya sedaritadi terfokus pada si gadis merah muda yang tengah mencengkeram ujung terusannya dengan gugup.

"Hm?" jawab Sasori acuh.

"Resleting celanamu terbuka," tubuh Sasori menegang saat mendengar ucapan si gadis merah muda, dengan cepat ia membalik badannya dan menutup resletingnya. Sial! Kenapa resletingnya jadi susah dinaikkan begini sih?

"Um … _anooo_…"

"Hm?" jawab Sasori kembali sok acuh, dengan berlagak bahwa kejadian sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi. Ia membalikkan badannya, menghadap ke arah sang gadis musim semi. Gadis musim semi itu tersenyum geli saat dilihatnya Sasori kembali menggunakan kemejanya, dan memanfaatkan kemeja yang cukup panjang itu untuk menutupi celana bagian depannya. Nampaknya pemuda itu tidak berhasil menaikkan resleting celananya, dan memilih cara singkat―menutupinya dengan kemeja miliknya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengobati lukaku," ucap gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"_Daijobu_, lagipula aku yang membuatmu terluka." jawab Sasori sambil melirik ke arah pergelangan kaki gadis itu itu yang sudah dibalut dengan perban. "Rumahmu dimana? Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang," ucap Sasori sambil membuka telepon genggam model fliptop miliknya, nampaknya ia akan menelpon perusahaan taksi untuk mengantar gadis itu pulang kerumahnya.

"Ah, rumahku ada di _Fifth Avenue_," ujar gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Sasori melirik gadis itu dengan sudut matanya, pandangannya beralih pada telepon genggamnya saat terdengar nada sambung menandakan bahwa teleponnya telah terhubung ke perusahaan taksi.

"Halo, aku memesan taksi untuk mengantarku ke _Fifth_─ tunggu, _Fifth Avenue_ kau bilang?!" tanya Sasori setelah sadar dengan ucapan sang gadis berambut merah muda itu. Gadis itu menahan tawanya saat melihat Sasori yang meminta maaf pada perusahan taksi yang sedang ditelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak jadi memesan taksi.

Tawa gadis itu meledak setelah Sasori menutup telepon genggam miliknya. Sasori memasang wajah sebal, bisa-bisanya ia dipermainkan oleh seorang gadis yang baru ia kenal. Ia menyalahkan otaknya yang bekerja sedikit eror pagi ini, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan jika _Fifth Avenue _berada di New York?

Tawa gadis itu terhenti saat melihat wajah sebal Sasori, "Aku tidak berbohong, rumahku memang disana. Aku datang ke Jepang untuk menghabiskan libur musim panas di rumah nenek," ujar gadis itu sambil menghapus air mata disudut matanya. "Kau bisa mengantarku ke rumah nenek."

"Dimana alamatnya?" tanya Sasori sebal. "Jika kau mengatakan bahwa rumahnya ada di Amerika atau di negara lain, aku akan menendangmu keluar dari apartemenku," lanjut Sasori yang merasa jengkel sudah dipermainkan oleh gadis yang ia tebak memiliki usia yang sama dengannya. Ia tak peduli jika ia adalah alasan utama mengapa gadis itu berada di apartemennya.

"Tidak, rumah nenekku ada di Jepang. Hmmm tunggu sebentar, aku mencatat alamat nenekku di notebook hitam kesayanganku. Eh?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasori saat dilihatnya gadis itu sedang melihat ke arah sekelilingnya dengan panik.

"Tas ku tidak ada! Uhm… sepertinya tasku terjatuh saat kau menabrakku tadi," ujar gadis itu sambil memandang Sasori dengan tatapan memohon.

Sasori menghela nafasnya, nampaknya hari ini merupakan hari sialnya, "Aku akan mengambil tas mu, setelah itu kau akan pulang ke rumah nenekmu."

"Uhm! _Arigatou_!"

.

.

Sudah satu jam Sasori mencari tas berwarna merah milik gadis yang ia tabrak. Ia sudah tiga kali memasuki semak-semak, empat kali mengintip saluran pembuangan air, serta tujuh kali membongkar tempat sampah dan tetap saja ia tidak menemukan tas sialan itu.

Pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas panjang saat melihat gedung sekolahnya dari kejauhan. Ia berharap hari ini tidak ada kuis mendadak, atau lebih parah lagi ujian mendadak, karena berterima kasihlah pada gadis berambut merah muda yang ia duga sedang duduk nyaman di rumahnya sambil menonton televisi, ia jadi membolos hari ini. Oke, mungkin itu bukan sepenuhnya salah gadis itu, tapi tetap saja. Andai gadis itu tidak muncul di depannya secara tiba-tiba, pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi.

Sasori mengacak-acak rambut merahnya dengan frustasi, menyerah ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kursi kayu yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sasori menghempaskan bokongnya dengan keras di kursi kayu itu, suatu kesalahan mengingat kursi kayu itu ternyata sudah lapuk, dan tentu saja sedikit goyangan yang berlebihan akan membuat kursi itu rusak, dan menjatuhkan siapapun yang mendudukinya.

_BRUKK!_

Tubuh Sasori terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya. Sebenarnya dia bisa menahan rasa perih menggigit di bokongnya, akan tetapi suara tawa cekikikan dari para gadis remaja yang secara kebetulan lewat di tempat itu mau tak mau membuat pantatnya terasa semakin sakit.

"_Kuso_!" makinya pelan. Dengan bergegas ia pergi dari tempat itu, dan tak mempedulikan tatapan mata para remaja itu dan tawa cekikikan yang semakin jelas terdengar. Oh, ini benar-benar hari yang sial baginya.

Malas untuk kembali berjalan menuju ke rumahnya, ia memutuskan untuk meminjam sepeda yang terparkir secara sembarangan di dekat sebuah bangunan tua. Oke, mungkin ungkapan meminjam kurang begitu cocok saat ini, mengingat ia tidak meminta ijin dari pemilik sepeda itu. Ya, pemuda kesayangan kita itu mencuri sebuah sepeda.

"Hei! Pencuriii!" Sasori mempercepat kayuhannya saat mendengarkan teriakan dari seorang wanita, yang ia duga merupakan sang pemiliki sepeda yang sedang ia kayuh.

"Aku akan mengembalikannya nanti!" kayuhan pemuda berambut merah iu melambat saat ia melihat bangunan berwarna putih- rumahnya, dengan santainya ia memasuki halaman rumahnya, setelah sebelumnya membuka pintu gerbang dengan cara membenturkan sepeda yang ia pakai dengan keras ke gerbang rumah.

Pemuda itu memarkirkan sepeda berwarna merah itu di dekat pintu rumahnya, dengan malas ia melangkahkan kaki setengah jenjangnya itu menuju ke pintu. Sasori mengacak-acak rambut merah kesayanganya dan berniat membuka pintu berwarna coklat tua itu, saat tiba-tiba pintu itu terbuka dan dengan manisnya menghantam dahinya.

"ARGH!" sebuah teriakan tak elit meluncur dari bibir tipis Sasori, Pemuda itu memandang dengan bengis ke arah gadis berambut merah muda yang menjadi tersangka atas kemungkinan munculnya benjolan besar di dahinya.

"_Go-gomen_, aku hanya berniat untuk membukakan pintu untukmu," Gadis itu menunjukkan cengiran bersalahnya saat dilihatnya dahi Sasori yang kini mulai menunjukkan ruam berwarna kemerahan. Sasori menarik nafas panjang, berusaha bersikap sabar dan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua kesialan ini akan berakhir begitu gadis berambut merah muda itu lenyap dari pandangannya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang tamu, saat sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Apakah kau menemukan tas ku?"

"_Iie_, sepertinya seseorang telah memungut tas itu." Sasori bisa melihat ekspresi kecewa yang ditunjukkan oleh sang gadis. "Aku akan mengganti tasmu, lebih baik kau segera menghubungi nenekmu dan menanyakan dimana alamat rumahnya," ujar Sasori sambil merebahkan badannya di sofa tebal berwarna biru tua. Tangannya meraih remote televisi yang ada di meja depannya dan mulai menyalakan televisi dan menikmati acara musik, saat tiba-tiba sosok gadis itu menghalangi pandangannya. "Hei!"

"Telepon genggamku ada di dalam tasku."

"Kau bisa menggunakan telepon rumahku yang ada disana," jawab Sasori sambil menggerakkan dagunya ke arah telepon rumahnya berada.

"Aku tidak hapal nomor telepon nenekku, atau siapapun. Aku payah dalam mengingat," gadis itu mendesekapkan tangannya di dada. Tubuh Sasori menegang saat mendengar perkataan dari gadis itu.

"Jadi?"

"Sepertinya mau tak mau kau harus menampungku sampai kau menemukan tas merah kesayanganku itu," gadis itu tersenyum saat mengatakannya. Perlu waktu beberapa detik bagi Sasori untuk mencerna perkataan gadis itu. Detik kelima ia meloncat dari sofa kesayangannya dan melempar remote televisi yang dipegangnya.

"Kau bercanda!"

.

.

Sasori tidak percaya dengan namanya kesialan. Kemarin, jika kau berkata padanya bahwa hari sial itu benar-benar ada, pemuda itu akan tertawa tepat di hadapanmu dan mengatakan bahwa kau bodoh karena percaya dengan hal-hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu. Akan tetapi saat ini jika kau mengatakan tentang hal itu, pemuda itu justru akan balik bertanya padamu tentang bagaimana cara menghapus kesialan yang datang bertubi-tubi padanya.

"Namaku Sakura," gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya saat Sasori tengah asyik membentur-benturkan kepalanya ke dinding, merutuki apa yang telah diperbuat olehnya ataupun leluhurnya hingga ia bisa begini sial. "Hei, kau bisa melukai kepalamu jika terus menerus membenturkan kepalamu seperti itu! Oh ya, kau belum menyebutkan namamu daritadi," Sasori melirik ke arah gadis yang kini sedang berdiri tepat disampingnya.

"Sasori, namaku Sasori…"

"_Souka_, kalau begitu mohon bimbingannya Sasori-_kun_," pemuda itu mengerang saat mendengar perkataan yang biasanya diucapkan oleh seorang wanita kepada suaminya setelah mereka baru saja menikah.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, suara perut si gadis merah muda di hadapannya menginterupsi acara perkenalan mereka yang bisa dibilang aneh itu.

_Kruyukkkk~_

"…"

"…"

"Urghhh, aku belum makan sejak pagi tadi," Sasori bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Sakura, gadis itu kini sedang menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang Sasori yakin tidak gatal itu. Pemuda itu menghela nafas panjangnya, nampaknya hari ini ia terlalu sering menghela nafas panjang.

"Hari ini aku belum memasak. Kau bisa menggunakan bahan makanan di kulkas." Sasori melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruangan yang ada di sebelah, "Aku ada di kamar jika kau memerlukanku," ujar pemuda itu sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya. Sakura berjengit sesaat saat mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup―dengan sengaja―secara keras oleh Sasori. Ia mengedikkan pundaknya dan melangkah ke dapur sederhana milik Sasori, senyumnya merekah saat melihat kulkas berukuran sedang yang ada di dapur.

Dengan bersemangat Sakura membuka pintu kulkas dan mengamati bahan-bahan makanan yang ada di kulkas. Kepala gadis itu tertekuk ke samping saat mendapati berbagai bahan didepannya, sebenarnya bahan-bahan itu termasuk lengkap, jadi gadis itu seharusnya bisa memasak apa pun dengannya, akan tetapi sayangya gadis itu tidak bisa memasak sama sekali.

Sakura membongkar bagian dalam kulkas, berharap setidaknya ada makanan instan yang hanya perlu dihangatkan dalam microwave, gadis itu mendesah pelan saat tidak menemukan makanan yang ia cari, akan tetapi matanya kembali berbinar saat melihat kumpulan telur yang ada di kulkas. Uh oh, sepertinya gadis itu lupa, bahwa sebenarnya ia juga tidak tahu cara menggunakan _microwave_.

"Lalalalalala," suara senandung mengalun dari bibir Sakura, dengan riangnya ia memasukkan dua butir telur ke dalam microwave. Jari-jari lentiknya menekan-nekan tombol _microwave _secara asal. Ia melangkah menuju ke tempat piring dan mengambil piring saat sebuah ledakan mengagetkannya.

_DHUAAARR!_

Sasori terentak saat mendengar suara sebuah ledakan yang ia yakini berasal dari dapur. Dengan bergegas ia berlari ke arah asal suara. Dan benar saja, kini bola matanya membesar saat melihat kondisi dapurnya yang berubah menjadi menyedihkan hanya dalam kurun waktu beberapa menit.

"Apa yang―"

"Aku tidak tahu! Aku hanya memasukkan telur ke dalam microwave lalu―"

Sebelah mata Sasori berkedut saking kesalnya, "Kau memasukkan telur dalam _microwave_?!"

"Apa itu salah?" Sakura menekuk kepalanya kesamping, bingung dengan pertanyaan Sasori. Bukankah seharusnya kita bisa memasukkan apapun ke dalam _microwave_?

Sasori terdiam. Sakura pun ikut terdiam. Keheningan mencekam mengelilingi mereka berdua hingga kembali Sasori berbicara.

"…. Hei, apa kau pernah memasak?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak pernah," jawab gadis itu polos.

Rasanya Sasori ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dan menghancurkan apapun yang berada di rumahnya.

"Baiklah, salahku… semuanya salahku…" ujar Sasori dengan nada pasrah, "Jangan melangkah, nanti kau akan menginjak pecahan piring dibawahmu," ujar Sasori saat ia melihat Sakura yang hendak melangkah ke arahnya.

"Ah!"

"Tunggu sebentar," Sasori melangkah menuju ke pojok ruangan dan mengambil sebuah kantong kertas berwarna coklat. Sakura mengamati Sasori saat pemuda itu berjalan ke arahnya dan akhirnya berjongkok memunguti pecahan piring di sekitar kakinya dengan hati-hati. "Apa kau terluka?" tanya pemuda itu tanpa melihat ke arahnya.

"Um… tidak…"

"Syukurlah…" Sakura tersenyum saat mendengar perkataan Sasori.

"Erm… maafkan aku, tadi aku terkejut saat mendengar suara ledakan, saat itu aku sedang mengambil piring jadi―"

"Jadi secara tidak sengaja kau menjatuhkannya," lanjut Sasori.

"Um... iya, maaf…"

"Selesai. Sebaiknya kau menonton televisi saja," ujar Sasori setelah selesai memunguti pecahan piring yang ada. Pemuda itu membuang kantong kertas berisi pecahan piring ke dalam kotak sampah yang berada di sudut ruangan. Saat akan menuju ke arah _microwave_, dan berniat membersihkan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Sakura, Ia melihat jika gadis itu masih tetap berdiri ditempatnya. "Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu, tunggulah disana."

.

.

Sakura sedang menonton acara kartun, saat sebuah piring berisi omelet terhidang dihadapannya. "Makanlah."

Gadis itu memakan omelet yang terhidang didepannya dengan lahap, sesekali ia melirik ke arah Sasori yang kini sedang duduk disampingnya dan mengubah-ngubah saluran tv mencari acara bagus―sepertinya pemuda itu tidak menyukai acara kartun―harus diakuinya pemuda itu pintar memasak. Nasi omeletnya benar-benar terasa sedap!

"_Arigatou_!" Sasori terkejut saat mendapati sebuah piring kosong berada tepat dihadapannya. Kepalanya menengadah, dan mendapati Sakura tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Masakanmu benar-benar enak!"

"Tentu saja…" Sasori mengambil piring yang disodorkan oleh Sakura, dengan malas ia berjalan menuju dapur dan mencuci piringnya.

"Aku bisa mencucinya sendiri," Sasori melirik ke arah Sakura yang berada di belakangnya.

"Kau sudah pernah mencuci piring sebelumnya?"

"Uhm.. belum sih… hehehehe…." Sasori hanya memutar bola matanya saat mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Nampaknya gadis itu akan benar-benar merepotkannya.

.

.

Detik jarum jam bergulir dengan cepat, tak terasa waktu sudah beranjak malam. Sasori keluar dari kamar mandinya dengan bertelanjang dada. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, rona merah menghiasi pipinya saat melihat tetesan air yang mengalir ditubuh atletis Sasori.

"Kau tidak mandi?" tanya Sasori saat melihat Sakura hanya menatapnya, tak kunjung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Uhm… ano, aku tidak punya baju ganti," Sakura memainkan ujung baju terusannya dengan gugup. Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang saat melihat Sasori berjalan mendekatinya. Aroma sabun _mint_ menerpa indera penciumannya, secara refleks gadis itu meremas ujung bajunya, semakin gugup akan keberadaan Sasori yang semakin dekat dengannya.

"Aku akan meminjamkanmu bajuku, mandilah," Sakura langsung melesat ke kamar mandi saat mendengar perkataan Sasori, ia segera mengunci pintu kamar mandi dan menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Sasori menaikkan sebelah alisnya tak mengerti dengan tingkah gadis musim semi itu. Ia tersentak saat menyadari satu hal.

"Hei, aku belum mengambilkan baju ganti untukmu!"

.

.

Sakura menatap bayangannya di cermin dengan datar, sebuah senyuman pedih terukir di wajah cantiknya.

"Hanya beberapa hari dan semuanya akan berakhir…" gadis berambut merah muda itu keluar dari kamar mandi setelah sebelumnya mengambil sebuah handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Hei, aku hanya punya satu futon―" perkataan Sasori terhenti saat melihat sosok Sakura yang keluar dari kamar mandi. Gadis itu masih berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura saat mendapati Sasori tengah menatapnya.

"Ah aku hanya …―Hei! Kenapa kau hanya memakai kemejaku? Kau seharusnya menggunakan celana yang kupinjamkan juga!" Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Aku tidak suka. Celana itu terlalu besar untukku, lagi pula kemeja ini cukup panjang …" gadis itu sudah memastikan bahwa kemeja yang dipinjamkan Sasori cukup panjang untuknya, sehingga ia tidak perlu menggunaan celana _baggy_ kedodoran yang dipinjamkan Sasori padanya. Seperti katanya, kemeja itu memang panjang, akan tetapi sepanjang apapun kemeja Sasori, kemeja itu hanya dapat menutupi sepertiga paha gadis musim semi itu mengingat Sasori memiliki tinggi badan yang tidak begitu jauh dari Sakura. "Kau tadi bilang apa?"

Sasori mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, berusaha untuk memfokuskan diri dan mengusir bayangan Sakura yang menurutnya terlalu seksi, ia meneguk liurnya saat secara tak sengaja matanya melihat paha mulus gadis muda itu.

"Aku …" Sasori memutuskan untuk menatap wajah Sakura, agar pikirannya tidak kemana-kemana, akan tetapi sayangnya itu tidak terlalu membantu saat melihat bibir ranum itu terbuka setengah―seakan menggodanya untuk mencicipinya.

"Kautidurdisofa," ujar Sasori cepat, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya dan mengubur dirinya dibalik selimut tebal, pemuda itu memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan bergumam, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang dilihatnya hanyalah ilusi semata.

Sakura membutuhkan waktu dua menit untuk mengerti bahwa Sasori menyuruhnya utuk tidur di sofa. Gadis itu berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju kamar Sasori, hendak memprotes keputusan Pemuda berambut merah itu. Dahi gadis iu berkerut saat mendapati sebuah onggokan kepompong besar berlapiskan selimut yang berada di atas futon.

"Sasori-_kun_, aku tidak mau tidur di sofa! Aku bisa masuk angin!" Sasori semakin menyatukan dirinya dengan selimut bulu bergambar Barbie miliknya saat merasakan selimutnya ditarik secara paksa. Dan malam itu mereka berdua berkutat―tarik menarik selimut, berebut tempat, meski dengan alasan yang berbeda.

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasori bisa melihat sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang ada disampingnya menggeliat―membuat beberapa bagian dari tubuhnya tereskpos secara sempurna di depan wajahnya. Pemuda itu menahan nafasnya saat Sakura- gadis itu mendudukkan diri, tanpa mengacuhkan beberapa kancing bajunya yang terbuka.

"Ada apa? Kenapa Sasori-_kun_ berteriak?"

"Kau! Kenapa kau tidur disini?! Seharusnya kau tidur di sofa!" Sakura memberenggut kesal saat mendengar perkataan Sasori.

"Kau tega sekali menyuruh seorang gadis tidur di sofa, sementara kau tidur di atas _futon_," cibirnya.

"Ini rumahku, aku bisa tidur dimanapun aku mau," Sasori memutuskan untuk membuang pandangannya―menatap ke arah lain selain ke dua buah gunung yang menantang, atau pangkal paha Sakura yang membuatnya ingin melepaskan hasrat kelelakiannya sekarang juga.

"Sasori-_kun_, apa kau tidak pernah mendengar pepatah tamu adalah raja?"

"Aku tidak peduli, lagi pula yang benar itu pembeli adalah raja!" ketus Sasori. "Gawat! Aku terlambat!" ujar pemuda itu setelah tidak sengaja melihat jam digitalnya yang menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Sasori segera melepas baju tidurnya―tak mempedulikan Sakura yang terkejut dan segera menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Eh? Sasori-kun mau kemana?" tanya Sakura saat mengintip Sasori yang tengah sibuk menggunakan seragam sekolahnya di balik sela-sela jarinya.

"Aku ke sekolah, kau tetap dirumah," Sasori menyambar tas sekolahnya yang ada di atas meja belajarnya, dan bergegas keluar dari kamarnya.

"Eh?"

"Jangan membukakan pintu untuk siapapun! Jam tiga aku pulang, aku pergi dulu. _Jyaa_!" teriak Sasori dari jauh, tak mengindahkan Sakura yang masih terduduk di atas _futon_ dengan tangan masih menutupi wajahnya.

.

.

"Urghhh, dia belum memasakkan sarapan untukku…." keluh Sakura saat mendapati suasana sunyi melingkupi rumah pemuda berambut merah itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan pagi, suara perut yang keroncongan semakin sering terdengar, dan semakin keras. Memutuskan bahwa ia bisa mati kelaparan jika tidak segera makan, Sakura melangkah ke kamar Sasori. Gadis itu berjalan menuju ke arah tumpukan pakaian kotor, membongkar-bongkar sebentar, dan mengambil sebuah benda berwarna pink yang terletak di dasar tumpukan pakaian. Gadis itu menekan-nekan tombol di benda berwarna pink itu dan kemudian mendekatkannya di telinga bagian kanannya.

"Halo, Ino.. apakah kau bisa memberitahuku cara memasak omelet secara sederhana?" tanya Sakura seteah mendengar suara sapaan sahabatnya di telepon. "Hentikan omelanmu itu, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang berada di rumah temanku di Tokyo," Sakura memutar bola matanya saat mendengarkan omelan sahabatnya.

"Ya… Ta aku tahu…. Tentu saja aku yang memasak! Sekarang cepat beritahu aku cara memasak omelet atau aku akan mati kelaparan!" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ea rah dapur, gadis itu memindahkan telepon genggammnya ke telinga sebelah kiri dan kemudian membuka pintu kulkas dengan tangan kanannya. "Uhm… sebentar, aku sedang mengeceknya di kulkas… telur, susu, keju…. Ino, perlahan! Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya sekaligus! Ya… susu… lalu?"

.

.

Sesuai dengan perkataan pemuda itu, Sasori sampai dirumahnya tepat pukul tiga sore. Pemuda itu menepuk dahinya pelan saat mendapati sebuah sepeda terparkir tepat di samping pintu rumahnya, ia lupa mengembalikan sepeda itu. Ia sedang memutuskan saat yang tepat untuk mengembalikan sepeda itu secara diam-diam malam ini saat mendengar suara piring pecah dari dalam rumahnya.

Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya, mulai terbiasa akan suara-suara aneh di dalam rumahnya, mengingat seorang gadis ceroboh tengah tinggal bersamanya saat ini.

"_Tadaima_," ujar Sasori pelan. Pemuda itu langsung melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur dan mengecek apa yang terjadi―meski sebenarnya ia sudah bisa memprediksi apa yang tengah terjadi.

Mata _caramel_ pemuda itu melebar saat mendapati kondisi dapurnya yang kacau _lagi_. Tumpahan susu, pecahan telur, irisan-irisan sayuran daging yang berserakan di lantai dapur, serta semua barang yang entah kenapa berwarna hitam―hangus bisa di bilang―ada di tempat cuci piring. Sebuah jelaga hitam kini menghiasi dinding dapurnya.

"Apa yang―"

"Ah Sasori-_kun_! Rupanya kau sudah pulang! Lihat, aku berhasil memasak omelet buatanku sendiri! Memang tidak seenak buatanmu sih, tapi setidaknya aku tidak jadi mati kelaparan,"' ucap Sakura dengan sebuah senyum bangga terhias di wajahnya. Sasori mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, masih berusaha mempelajari apa yang terjadi saat gadis berwarna merah muda itu mengambil dua buah telur dari dalam kulkas.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Ah, aku mau memasak makan siang. Tadi aku ketiduran saat menonton televisi, begitu bangun sudah jam tiga, dan perutku lapar… kau mau? Aku akan memasakkan omelet buatmu," tawar Sakura polos.

"Hentikan, kita akan makan diluar," Tangan Sakura yang hendak mengambil boto susu terhenti saat mendengar perkataan Sasori. "Ganti bajumu, kita akan pergi sebentar lagi, kau yang tentukan kita akan makan apa."

"Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan mengganti bajuku!" suara derap kaki mengiringi kepergian gadis itu.

Sasori menghela nafasnya. Pandangan matanya kini mengelilingi dapurnya yang bernasib begitu malang. Jika laki-laki boleh menangis, Sasori yakin ia akan menangis saat ini. Dapur berharganya telah rusak porak-poranda hanya karena kehadiran seorang gadis.

"Ingatkan aku untuk melarangnya mendekati dapur…" bisik pemuda itu frustasi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku sudah siap," bahu Sasori terlonjak mendengar suara Sakura yang tiba-tiba sudah muncul di hadapannya. Sasori memandang ke arah Sakura yang kini telah menggunakan baju terusan yang pertama kali digunakannya saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Sebuah senyuman lebar merekah di wajahnya, mata gadis itu bahkan berbinar-binar, menunjukkan rasa senang yang terlampau besar, mau tak mau Sasori tersenyum geli melihat gadis itu. Ia bahkan telah melupakan kondisi dapurnya yang telah kacau balau ditangan gadis itu beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ayo," Sasori mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sakura, gadis itu dengan tanpa ragu menerima uluran tangan sang pemuda, dan berjalan beriringan ke luar rumah.

"Sasori-_kun_, aku ingin kita naik sepeda," ujar Sakura saat melihat sebuah sepeda terparkir di dekat pintu.

"… Baiklah."

Sepasang pemuda-pemudi itu menyusuri jalan dengan gembira dan sedikit takut. Sakura melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasori―berjaga-jaga agar ia tidak jatuh, sementara sang pemuda melihat ke arah sekitarnya berjaga-jaga jika saja pemilik sepeda itu muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Sasori-kun, aku mau makan itu!" Sakura menunjuk sebuah kedai _takoyaki_ yang ada di pinggir jalan. Dengan perlahan, pemuda itu mengarahkan sepedanya ke pinggir dan memarkiran sepedanya tepat di depan kedai _takoyaki._ Antrian di kedai itu tidak begitu panjang, sehingga hanya memerlukan waktu 10 menit bagi dua orang remaja itu untuk mendapatkan pesanan mereka.

"_Oishiiii!_" ujar Sakura riang saat merasakan irisan gurita di dalam _takoyaki_ miliknya. "Aku rasa aku bisa memakan seratus _takoyaki_ saat ini juga, rasanya sangat enak!" Sasori terenyum geli melihat tingkah Sakura.

_Kalau kau bisa memakan seratus takoyaki, aku jamin aku harus menjual diriku agar bisa membayarnya._

"Kau seperti anak kecil yang baru pertama kali mencicipi _takoyaki_," Sasori memandang ke arah Sakura yang tengah menyantap _takoyaki_ ketiga miliknya dengan lahap

"Ini memang pertama kalinya aku makan _takoyaki_ kok…" Sasori sedang menusuk takoyaki miliknya dengan batang kayu saat mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia melirik Sakura dengan tatapan heran. Gadiss itu seusia dengan dirinya, mustahil jika ia belum pernah makan _takoyaki_ sebelumnya.

"Eh, Sasori-kun itu apa?" khayalan Sasori terhenti. Ia kini melihat Sakura yang tengah menunjuk sebuah kue berbentuk ikan yang ada di gerobak paman penjual _takoyaki_.

"Itu _taiyaki_, kau mau?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat saat mendengar tawaran dari Sasori. "Paman _taiyaki_-nya dua, dibungkus."

"Ah sepertinya enak," gumam Sakura saat paman penjual _takoyaki _dan _taiyaki_ itu memberikannya bungkusan berisi _taiyaki._

"Ayo kita pergi," ajak Sasori yang kini telah duduk di atas sadel sepeda.

"Eh kemana?" Sakura menatap Sasori dengan tidak rela, ia ingin memakan _taiyaki _miliknya secepat mungkin.

"Aku akan membelikanmu baju. Kau tidak bisa menggunakan kemejaku ataupun kausku lagi," ujar Sasori setelah Sakura sudah duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Eh kenapa? Bajumu cukup nyaman kok," tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau mau kau bisa memakan _taiyaki_ bagianmu, aku akan pelan-pelan mengayuh sepedanya," Sasori berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

"Uhm!" dan dengan itu Sakura pun melupakan pertanyaan pada Sasori mengenai mengapa ia tidak bisa menggunaan baju Sasori lagi.

.

.

Sasori dan Sakura keluar dari sebuah toko baju dengan sebuah bungkusan berada di tangan Sasori.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin membeli baju lagi?" Sasori melirik ke arah kantung belanjaan Sakura yang hanya terisi sedikit.

"itu sudah lebih dari cukup Sasori-kun, aku bukan tipe gadis yang suka berbelanja," ujar Sakura sambil berdiri disamping sepeda. Mata Sasori terbuka lebar saat dilihatnya seorang wanita yang tak asing sedang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka berdua.

"Gawat! Ayo lari!" Sasori menarik tangan Sakura, dan mengajak gadis itu berlari dengan cepat, meninggalkan sepeda yang mereka kendarai terparkir di depan toko baju.

"Eh kenapa Sasori-kun?" tanya Sakura yang tidak mengerti mengapa mereka tiba-tiba harus berlari. "Sasori-kun kau meninggalkan sepedamu di depan toko!" pekik gadis itu saat menyadari bahwa mereka lupa membawa sepeda.

"Itu bukan sepedaku," ujar Sasori sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Eh?"

"Berhenti kalian pencuri sepeda!"

"EH?"

.

.

Suara tawa seorang gadis menggema dirumah Sasori. Sasori baru saja menceritakan alasan mengapa ia mencuri sepeda milik seorang gadis remaja, termasuk menceritakan tentang kesialan-kesialan yang harus ia lalui sehingga ia memutukan untuk mencuri sepeda berwarna biru itu.

"Kau benar-benar sial Sasori-_kun_!"

"Aku tahu itu, dan kesialanku semakin bertumpuk saat kau menggunakan dapurku," sungut Sasori kesal. Sakura menunjukkan senyum bersalahnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin belajar memasak. Aku janji tidak akan mendekati dapurmu lagi jika kau menyuruhku begitu," ucap Sakura. Sasori menatap Sakura intens, membuat gadis itu merasa gugup.

"A… apa?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah cemberut, membuat sebuah senyum yang amatlah tipis nampak pada wajah Sasori.

"…. Aku akan mengajarimu memasak omelet besok," ucap Sasori setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih!" Sakura secara refleks memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi Sasori. Saat tersadar akan apa yang telah dilakukannya gadis itu menjadi salah tingkah.

"_A-Ano…"_ ucapan gadis itu terhenti saat jemari Sasori membelai pipinya dengan lembut. Pemuda itu memajukan wajahnya hingga bibirnya hampir menyentuh telinga Sakura.

"Jangan menggodaku lebih dari ini, bagaimanapun aku laki-laki," bisik Sasori, tubuh Sakura bergetar mendapatkan sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

"A.. aku tidak―"

"Malam ini aku akan tidur di sofa, oyasumi…" Sakura hanya bisa menatap sosok Sasori yang keluar dari kamarnya dalam diam. Wajah gadis itu sudah memerah seperti tomat rebus.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Sasori pulang ke rumah dengan membawa bungkusan yang berisikan bahan-bahan untuk membuat omelet. Ia tersenyum saat dilihatnya Sakura menyambutnya dengan sebuah apron telah terpasang dibadannya.

"Tidak sabar menunggu acara memasak kita huh?" goda pemuda itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, kini Sakura dan Sasori telah berada di dapur pemuda itu. Sasori mengeluarkan bahan belanjaannya, dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Untuk memasak omelet kita memerlukan telur ayam, susu cair, keju, daging asap, _hash brown_, dan mentega," ujar Sasori sambil menyebutkan bahan-bahan yang tersedia diatas meja.

"Bawakan aku mangkuk besar," Sakura mengambilkan mangkuk besar di tempat penyimpanan piring yang ada di bawah rak.

"Pertama, kau pecahkan telur didalam mangkuk," Sakura meletakkan tiga butir telur ke dalam mangkuk besar dan memukulnya dengan sendok yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Sudah! Apalagi?" ujarnya bangga. Sasori terdiam melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Sakura. Pemuda itu menatap ke arah wajah Sakura yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan mata berbinar.

"Hahahahha, maksudku bukan begitu. Cara memecahkan telur yang benar itu seperti ini," Sasori mencontohkan cara memecahkan telur setelah sebelumnya mengambil sebuah mangkuk besar untuknya sendiri. "Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasa omelet yang kau masak waktu itu," kekeh Sasori saat memecahkan telur yang kedua.

"Tidak seenak buatanmu sih, tapi setidaknya aku tidak mati kelaparan," ujar Sakura sambil mencontoh Sasori.

"Ah bagus, lain kali jangan sampai kulit telur ikut terjatuh ke dalam mangkuk. Mengerti?" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh semangat semari memecahkan telur yang lain dengan amat hati-hati. Sasori yang nampaknya telah selesai memecahkan telur lalu mengelap tangannya yang sedikit lengket pada kain lap di meja, setelah itu ia mengambil bahan-bahan lain yang telah ia siapkan.

"Lalu masukkan mustard… merica bubuk, lalu garam―jangan terlalu banyak!" ujar Sasori saat melihat takaran bumbu yang diberikan Sakura pada mangkuk omelet miliknya.

"Bukankah lebih banyak bumbu akan membuat rasanya lebih enak?" Sasori tertawa saat mendengar perkataan polos Sakura.

"Banyak bumbu memang enak, tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan." Sakura meng-ooh-kan perkataan Sasori sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Setelah itu masukkan susu dan mentega sedikit demi sedikit―aku bilang sedikit demi sedikit Sakura!" gerakan menuang susu yang dilakukan Sakura terhenti saat ia mendengar omelan Sasori. ia nyengir lalu memasukkan cairan berwarna putih di tangannya sesuai intruksi si lelaki berambut merah di sampingnya.

" Lalu aduk sampai rata…" lanjut Sasori. Ia melirik ke arah adonan Sakura yang terlihat sedikit kacau. Ttumpahan adonan ada disekeliling meja … Bahkan entah bagaimana caranya, Sasori melihat ada kulit telur di kepala gadis itu. Pemuda itu terkekeh saat melihat hanya tersisa sedikit adonan di mangkuk gadis berambut merah muda itu

"Apa?" tanya gadis itu ketus, tak terima hasil kerja kerasnya ditertawai oleh Sasori.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nah, langkah selanjutnya cukup gampang. Sekarang kita hanya perlu menggoreng adonan kita," Sasori memanaskan penggorengan diatas kompor setelah sebelumnya menuangkan minyak goring ke dalam penggorengan. "Nah tuang setengah adonanmu ke atas penggorengan," ujar Sasori sambil mengedikkan kepalanya.

Sakura menuangkan adonan omelet miliknya dengan hati-hati ke atas wajan.

"Kyaaa berhasil!" pekik gadis itu gembira saat setengah adonannya telah berhasil dituang ke atas penggorengan.

"Kita tunggu hingga setengah matang… Sekarang kau tuang _hash brown_ … ya yang berwarna kuning kecoklatan itu, lalu daging asap, dan terakhir keju," Sakura mengikuti setiap perkataan Sasori dengan cermat. Ia sedikit berjengit takut saat memasukkan bahan adonan ke atas penggorengan. "Lalu kau tuangkan sisa adonan omeletmu ke atasnya, ya… begitu…" Sasori segera menutup penggorengan dengan penutupnya setelah Sakura selesai menuangkan adonan omeletnya. "Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu matang. Kau mandi saja, aku akan menghidangkannya untukmu, ah jangan lupa cuci rambutmu. Ada kulit telur diatasnya."

"Uhm! _Arigatou_!"

.

.

Sakura menadang dua piring yang ada dihadapannya dengan cemberut. "Kenapa?" tanya Sasori.

"Bentuk omeletku tidak sebagus milikmu," Sakura mengatakannya dengan pipi yang menggembung dan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Mau tukar dengan punyaku?" tanya Sasori sambil menyodorkan piring berisi omelet miliknya. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sakura langsung mengambilnya dan memakannya dengan lahap. Sasori yang meliatnya hanya tersenyum geli.

"Aku rasa ini enak," ujar Sasori saat memakan omelet milik Sakura.

"Benarkah?" Sasori menyodorkan piring berisikan omelet Sakura kehadapan gadis itu. Dengan gembira Sakura memasukkan sesendok penuh omelet kedalam mulutnya.

"huekkhhhh," lidah Sakura terjulur keluar begitu merasakan omelet buatannya. Gadis itu langsung berlari menuju ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan omelet yang baru saja dimakannya ke dalam toilet disertai tawa Sasori sebagai latar belakangnya.

.

.

"Sasori-_kun_ …" panggil Sakura saat mereka berdua tengah bersantai menonton acara kartun favorit Sakura di televisi flat milik Sasori. Kedua pemuda-pemudi itu kini nampak akrab satu sama lainnya setelah menghabiskan waktu satu minggu bersama-sama.

"Hm?" Respon Sasori sambil menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sakura, berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman bagi dirinya.

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak pernah menemukan tas merah milikku?" atensi Sasori langsung terpusat pada gadis musim semi itu. Ia melihat raut wajah khawatir di wajah Sakura.

"Apa kau ingin pulang?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tahu selama ini Sasori selalu mencari tasnya sebelum maupun sepulangnya ia dari sekolah, tapi hasilnya nihil. Padahal pemuda itu terkadang pulang hingga larut malam hanya untuk mencari tas itu ditengah-tengah kota―menanyai semua orang, seperti orang gila.

"Tenanglah, aku akan menemukannya, sementara itu kau bisa menghabiskan liburan musim panas disini bersamaku."

Iris _viridian _itu nampak terbelalak lebar mendengar perkataan Sasori. Mendadak sesuatu yang hangat dan juga terasa pedih terasa disaat bersamaan dalam relung hatinya.

"…. Sasori-_kun_?"

"Hm?" Sakura melirik ke arah Sasori yang kini sedang menutup kedua matanya.

"Jika aku kembali ke Amerika, kau tidak akan merupakanku kan?" terdengar nada pedih dari bibir Sakura. Sasori membuka kedua matanya, dan menatap intens ke arah Sakura.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasori khawatir.

"…. Uhm _daijobu yo_! Aku hanya takut suatu saat nanti kau akan melupakanku dan menganggap bahwa ini semua tak ada bedanya dengan mimpi…" Sasori masih menatap gadis yang nampaknya begitu sedih itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Aku… aku tidak ingin kau melupakanku…" lanjut Sakura. Ia mengaduh pelan saat Sasori mencubit kedua pipinya dengan kencang.

"aku tidak mungkin melupakan gadis bodoh yang ceroboh sepertimu, bahkan sepertinya aku sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu," Sasori tersenyum dengan lembut.

"Sudah waktunya kau tidur, aku akan menyiapkan _futon_ untukmu, tunggu sebentar," Sasori beranjak dari posisinya, dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sasori-kun, sepertinya aku mencintaimu," gumam Sakura lirih.

"Hm? Apa?" tanya Sasori sambil membalikkan badannya, menghadap ke arah sofa tempat Sakura berada. "Aku tidak mendengar perkataanmu tadi."

"Ti-tidak…! Aku hanya berkata terima kasih," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum pedih. Sasori terdiam sesaat sebelum tersenyum balik.

"Aaaa, sama-sama."

.

.

Hari ini Sekolah Sasori berakhir lebih cepat dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk segera kembali kerumah akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sebuah kedai _taiyaki_ di sebuah taman dekat rumahnya. Ia berniat untuk membelikan Sakura _taiyaki_―makanan kesukaan Sakura. Entah mengapa hari itu antrian _taiyaki_ cukup panjang.

Bosan, ia melihat ke arah sekelilingnya. Di dekat air terjun ada sepasang kakek dan nenek dan yang sedang memberi makan merpati dengan mesranya. Tak jauh dari sepasang kakek nenek itu Sasori menemukan sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang berhadapan dengan seorang laki-laki tampan. Tubuh Sasori menegang saat menyadari bahwa gadis itu adalah Sakura.

"Aku tahu, aku akan segera kembali Sasuke-_kun_! Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa hari untuk meyakinkan diri," Sasori mendengar Sakura berbicara pada pemuda tampan, yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan Sasuke-_kun_.

"Ini sudah satu minggu Sakura, sampai kapan kau mau bermain-main dengan pemuda berambut merah itu huh?"

"…. Aku tahu…" jawab Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Hanya saja, aku tidak ingin kembali ke rumah saat ini," gumam Sakura lirih.

_Ring… Ring…_

"Halo… iya _Obaa-san_. Aku mohon beri aku waktu beberapa hari lagi, bagaimanapun ini menangkut masa depanku. Aku akan kembali saat aku sudah siap…" gadis itu terdiam ketika nampaknya seseorang diujung telepon itu mengoceh padanya.

"Beberapa hari lagi, kumohon beri aku waktu beberapa hari lagi aku jan―_Obaa-san_!" pekik Sakura saat neneknya menutup saluran teleponnya secara sepihak. Gadis itu memasukkan kembali telepon genggamnya ke dalam saku miiknya saat secara tidak sengaja matanya bertatapan dengan mata Sasori. Iris _viridian _itu terbelalak melihat manik karamel yang begitu dingin milik lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Tuan… kau ingin memesan apa?" perhatian Sasori teralih ke arah pedagang _taiyaki_, tanpa disadarinya kini sudah tiba pada antriannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak jadi memesan," ujar Sasori sambil melangkahkan kakinya. Sakura bergegas mengejar Sasori yang melangkah cepat, meninggalkan taman.

"Sasori-_kun_…" panggil Sakura saat jaraknya dan sang pemuda tak lagi begitu jauh.

"…" Sasori tak peduli. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya makin cepat, tak peduli dengan Sakura yang mulai terengah karena berlari untuk menyusul langkahnya.

"Sasori-_kun_! Kumohon jangan acuhkan aku …!"

Sasori masih tak menjawab. Kini ia berjalan memasuki gang menuju rumahnya.

"Sasori-_kun_!" Sasori bisa mendengar suara isakan Sakura saat memangilnya. Langkah kakinya pun terhenti, membuat gadis merah muda itu ikut berhenti dan berdiri tak jauh dari punggungnya.

"Kau berbohong padaku," jawab Sasori tanpa membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah Sakura, tanpa tahu manik seindah batu giok milik gadis musim itu telah berkaca-kaca penuh air mata.

"Maaf aku―"

"Kau berkata bahwa kau tidak menghapal alamat rumah nenekmu, telepon genggammu hilang bersama tas mu …" potong Sasori cepat, tak membiarkan Sakura melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku …" gumam Sakura pelan.

"Kau tahu 'kan aku bahkan mencari tas mu sampai tengah malam … mencarinya seperti orang gila …!"

"_Gomen.. gomenn_…" ucap Sakura yang mulai terisak. Kedua tangan kurusnya kini menggenggam ujung terusannya untuk menghentikan getaran yang ditimbulkan oleh tubuhnya.

"Dan ternyata selama ini kau tidak kehilangan telepon genggam bodohmu itu huh? Kau membohongiku…" ujar Sasori dengan sarkatis. "Aku memang bodoh bisa ditipu dengan gadis manja yang sebenarnya hanya tidak ingin pulang kerumahnya," lanjut Sasori dengan gigi yang menggemeretak menahan emosi.

Isakan itu semakin mengencang, "A-Aku …"

"Pulanglah. Aku rasa sekarang kau bisa menghubungi nenekmu kan? Ah, jangan-jangan kau juga berbohong padaku tentang nenekmu? Hahaha, menjijikkan. Pergilah, aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi …"

Sasori kembali berjalan, tak ia pedulikan Sakura yang masih mengikutinya dan memanggil namanya dengan suara tercekat. Tak ia abaikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan ketika mendengar gadis itu menangis memanggil namanya. Hatinya sudah terlanjur sakit ketika mengetahui kebohongan gadis itu kepadanya.

Sasori membanting pintu rumahnya dengan keras ketika ia sudah sampai di rumahnya, tak ia pedulikan Sakura yang kini berada di depan pintunya dan mengetuk-ketuk pintunya sambil menangis keras dan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali. Ia merasa emosi. Pemuda itu menutup matanya, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Seharusnya ia tidak semarah ini, Sakura bukanlah siapa-siapanya. Wajar bagi seseorang remaja untuk kabur dan membangkang pada orang tuanya, apalagi hanya berbohong … itu wajar. Tapi entah mengapa, saat ini ia merasa terkhianati. Ia merasa dikhianati oleh Sakura.

_Tokk… Tokk…_

Tubuh Sasori menegang saat mendengar suara ketukan yang semakin memelan dari balik pintunya.

"Sasori-kun, aku… aku tahu mungkin kau tidak akan memaafkanku. Aku tahu juga mungkin kau tidak mau mendengarkanku lagi, tapi aku harus menjelaskan ini padamu …" ujar Sakura dengan isakan yang masih terdengar pada suaranya.

"….."

"Awalnya aku hanya ingin lepas dari keluargaku. Seperti yang kukatakan padamu, aku berasal dari New York. Sebenarnya aku hanya sekolah disana, aku asli orang Jepang. Aku kembali ke Jepang untuk menghabiskan liburan musim panasku… Dan sekaligus untuk menemui calon suamiku …" Rahang Sasori mengeras saat mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Sasori-_kun,_ apakah kau pernah mendengar tentang keluarga Haruno? Keluarga yang menguasai bisnis ritel di Jepang, dan kini sedang berusaha melebarkan sayapnya di Eropa. Itu adalah keluargaku. Untuk mengembangkan perusahan aku dijodohkan dengan anak keluarga Uchiha … Dijodohkan dengan pria yang aku temui di taman tadi … Aku berkata padanya bahwa aku belum siap menerima perjodohan kami…"

Sasori bungkam seribu bahasa. Pintu yang membatasi mereka berdua tiba-tiba terasa begit tipis dan rapuh.

Sakura tersenyum pedih, senyum yang tak sempat tertangkap oleh mata Sasori. "Aku minta maaf sudah berbohong padamu, tapi aku hanya ingin bebas dari keluargaku, walaupun hanya sebentar. Dan saat itu kau datang … dan aku memanfaatkanmu…" jeda. "Maaf, aku berterima kasih atas hari-hari menyenangkan yang kuhabiskan denganmu. Sungguh aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini … Memakan _takoyaki_ dan_ taiyaki_ bersamamu, berlari menghindari gadis pemilik sepeda yang kau curi, belajar memasak, bahkan menonton televisi bersama di sofa kesayanganmu … Semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan … maaf jika aku hanya merepotkanmu."

Sasori masih terdiam. Iris _hazel_-nya entah kenapa kini terasa panas.

"Sasori-_kun_, sebenarnya nenek sudah mengetahui lokasi keberadaanku, hanya saja aku bertahan tetap berada disini, dan tak memilih untuk lari karena aku tak ingin kehilangan momen-momen berharga denganmu … Karena aku tahu semuanya akan berakhir dengan cepat … Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu selama mungkin denganmu, dengan pria yang kucintai … Maafkan aku …"

Sasori tercenung beberapa saat, semua perkataan Sakura membuat dirinya limbung. Fakta tentang gadis itu yang berbohong padanya saja sudah mampu membuat dirinya merasa gamang. Dan kini gadis itu berkata bahwa ia merupakan bagian dari keluarga Haruno, keluarga dengan bisnis ritel terbesar di Jepang, dan bahwa ia juga sudah ditunangkan dengan pemuda tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha… keluarga yang menguasai bisnis properti terbesar se Asia-Eropa.

Bahkan gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai dirinya.

Akal sehatnya menyadarkannya dari pemikirannya.

Sasori mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Gadis itu mencintainya… Sakura mencintainya …!

Dengan cepat Sasori memmbuka pintu rumahnya, kedua iris matanya melebar saat tak mendapati keberadaan gadis yang belakangan ini selalu ada di sisinya. Dengan cepat ia berlari keluar, mencari keberadaan gadis itu dan berkata bahwa alasan ia merasa kecewa, tersakiti, terkhianati, hanyalah karena satu hal. Karena dia juga mencintai gadis itu …

Sakura!

Kaki Sasori lelah karena berlari. Sudah satu jam ini ia mengejar sesuatu yang bahkan ia tidak tahu ada dimana gadis musim semi. Kakinya melemah, begitu pula dengan hati dan tekadnya. Sasori tertawa miris, gadis yang ia cintai membalas cintanya, akan tetapi sayangnya ia terlambat untuk menyadarinya. Semuanya terlambat… dan kini gadis itupun pergi…

Setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya.

.

.

Tujuh tahun kemudian …

.

.

Sungguh, hari ini adalah hari yang begitu sial untuknya!

Dimulai dengan ia yang terlambat bangun karena begadang semalam suntuk untuk mempersiapkan presentasi untuk klien dari perusahaan besar yang mau bekerja sama dengan perusahaannya bernaung, kini ia berkutat dengan gosok gigi pada mulutnya serta dengan pisau cukur yang berada pada tangannya―sibuk membersihkan krim yang yang poleskan pada daerah pipi hingga rahang bawahnya. Sebelah tangannya yang lain tengah menggosok giginya yang terasa lengket.

Sebelah matanya menyerngit ketika merasakan pisau cukurnya menggores sedikit kulitnya. Ia meringis sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatan, tak mempedulikan setetes likuid merah yang keluar dari goresan kecil tersebut.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, kini ia telah rapih dengan setelan jas berwarna gelap serta kemeja berwarna putih garis-garis merah yang membungkus tubuh bidangnya, serta celana berwarna senada yang menempel pada kakinya. Tangannya sibuk mengaduk kopi, sedangkan tangannya yang lain kini tengah membalikkan adonan omelet dengan tangkas.

Semua ini berawal dari kecerobohannya tidak menyalakan alarm karena ia sendiri pun lupa. Salahkan tugas presentasi yang ia kerjakan semalam suntuk itu sehingga kini ia berada dalam situasi pelik yang mengorbankan karirnya dan hidupnya!

_Well, _tak ada waktu untuk bersantai!

Setelah omeletnya matang, ia pun segera meletakkan makanan khas barat itu ke piringnya dan memakannya dengan segera, tak peduli dengan rasa panas yang menyerang mulutnya yang kini melepuh. Setelah omelet itu tandas ia pun langsung meminum kopinya dalam satu tegukan, untuk kembali mengeluarkannya karena cairan pekat itu masihlah amat panas dan sukses membasahi kemeja dan dasinya.

Siaaaallll!

Kopi pun terlupakan di meja. Ia bergegas berlari menuju kamarnya yang berantakan dan lepaskan jas berikut kemeja dan dasinya dalam satu gerakan yang menandingi gerakan _superman _berganti pakaian. Dan kini ia mengenakan kemeja hitamnya dengan dasi berwarna biru gelap dan jasnya yang untungnya tidak basah terkena muncratan kopinya.

Ia pun segera mengambil tas kerjanya yang berisikan data-data penting untuk presentasinya pagi ini. Beruntung ia semalam telah membereskan tas kerjanya sehingga ia tidak perlu kalang kabut untuk mencari datanya yang berserakan di kamarnya yang sudah seperti kapal pecah.

Sasori bergegas menuju dapur, mengambil gelasnya dan menuangkan air dingin dari dispenser dan meminumnya dengan cepat. Ia lalu meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja dan bergegas menuju pintu depan sambil berlari kecil.

Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di teras depan dan mengenakan kaus kaki gelapnya, menyusul sepatunya yang sudah ia semir kemarin sore. Ia pun mengambil dompet, kunci rumah, dan kunci mobil yang berada pada rak kecil yang tak jauh dari rak sepatunya.

Ia mengunci pintu rumahnya kemudian, menekan tombol pada kunci mobilnya, membuat mobil itu mengeluarkan suara nyaring lalu membuka pintu pengemudi. Ia melemparkan tasnya pada kursi penumpang di sebelahnya, mengunci pintu mobilnya, dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya dengan cepat. Ia pun memundurkan mobil itu dan memutar kemudinya sebelum ia melajukan mobilnya keluar dari halaman rumahnya.

Namun sepertinya dewi fortuna kurang berpihak padanya, karena di saat ia tengah berada di tengah jalan, ban mobilnya menimbulkan suara keras yang membuat mobilnya bergejolak tak nyaman. Sasori mengeram frustasi.

Ada apa lagi, sih?!

Sasori keluar dari mobil. Iris _hazel_-nya terbelalak lebar melihat bannya yang mengempis dan terbuka sedikit.

Kalau ia sudah gila, saat ini ia pasti sedang menjerit keras-keras dengan suara melengking seperti suara anak perempuan.

Sasori pun mengambil ponselnya dan men-_dial _nomor bengkel langganannya. Tak perlu waktu lama hingga seseorang di ujung telepon itu mengangkat telepon dan Sasori menyuruh orang itu untuk mengambil mobilnya di jalan yang ia sebutkan. Ia pun memutuskan teleponnya tanpa sempat mendengar gerutuan orang di ujung teleponnya.

Ia mengambil tasnya yang masih berada di atas jok mobil lalu menutup pintunya dan menguncinya. Ia pun berlari menuju halte terdekat di mana ia bisa naik bis menuju kantornya.

Sasori melirik ke arah jam yang terlingkar di tangan.

Masih dua puluh menit sebelum rapat di mulai.

Dan beruntungnya ia ketika bis yang ia tunggu datang ketika tak sampai semenit ia menunggu. Ia pun masuk dan sedikit bernapas lega karena bis itu sedang sepi.

Namun betapa sialnya ia karena ternyata jalanan saat ini amatlah macet. Jangan heran karena saat ini adalah memang jam macet-macetnya, apalagi hari ini adalah hari Senin. Sasori mengeram frustasi sambil menyenderkan kepalanya pada kepala kursi.

Sasori melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Lima menit lagi dan rapat segera di mulai. Iris karamelnya terbelalak panik. Jaraknya dengan kantor dari sini memang sudah cukup dekat, namun ia yakin ia tak akan tepat waktu jika ia harus menunggu bis ini bergerak dalam kemacetan.

Tak ada pilihan lain, ini adalah satu-satunya cara terakhir.

Ia pun turun dari bis dan bergegas berlari. Menyeberang dengan langkah cepat tak peduli bunyi bising klakson yang ditujukan ke arahnya. Ia sudah terlambat, dan tak ada yang mampu menghalanginya!

Tapi, bukankah keadaan ini seperti déjà vu?

Maniknya berbinar cerah bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang mendapat permen ketika ia melihat gedung kantornya yang telah dekat. Ia tak peduli dengan tetes-tetes keringat yang membasahi wajahnya, pun pandangan mendamba para wanita yang tak sengaja melihatnya berlari mengejar waktu. Ia juga sudah tak tahu berapa lama ia telah berlari, yang jelas ia akan sampai di kantornya dan tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya!

Sasori berlari hingga ia masuk ke dalam kantornya, tak ia pedulikan suara sapaan bawahan wanitanya yang memandang kagum ke arahnya walaupun lelaki itu telah bermandikan keringat pada wajah dan lehernya. Ia pun berlari ke arah lift dan memencet tombolnya dengan segera.

Tak sampai lima menit, pintu lift terbuka. Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan lega, saat mendapati ruangan lift yang kosong, dengan santainya ia memasuki lift, dan memencet tombol bertuliskan angka 15, lantai tempat tujuannya. Di dalam lift ia merapihkan kembali dasi dan pakaiannya yang sedikit berantakan akibat aktivitasnya tadi, serta mengelap keringat yang membasahi wajah dan lehernya. Saat pintu lift terbuka, ia berjalan dengan penuh wibawa dan menyapa para karyawan dengan senyumnya.

"Selamat pagi Sasori-_san._ Kiba-_san_ sudah menunggu anda di ruang rapat sejak lima belas menit yang lalu," ujar sekertarisnya saat ia akan masuk ke dalam ruangan kantornya.

"Apakah bos sudah datang?"

"Belum ..." jawab sekretaris itu sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya, yang tentu saja tidak akan ampuh dengan Sasori.

"Baiklah, aku pergi keruang rapat dulu. Terima kasih, Misaki-_san._"

Sasori pun menutup pintu di belakangnya. Dan benar saja, alih-alih melihat wajah bosnya yang tak senang karena ia terlambat, ia mendapati sesosok lelaki berambut coklat acak-acakan yang menyapanya dengan senyum serta melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau terlambat! Untung saja klien dan bos kita belum datang," sembur Kiba begitu ia mendapati Sasori memasuki ruangan rapat dengan santai. Sebuah seringai tersungging di bibirnya saat mendengarkan perkataan Kiba.

"Aku selalu beruntung," jawab Sasori sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada tepat di samping pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Ya… si merah yang selalu beruntung, aku tahu julukanmu dikantor." Sasori hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi di samping pemuda Inuzuka tersebut sambil membuka tas kerjanya, memeriksa apakah semua pekerjaannya telah ia masukkan ke dalam sana.

"Hei, apa kau tidak pernah tertimpa sial?" tanya Kiba. Sasori tercenung beberapa saat di sela-sela kegiatannya memeriksa isi tas. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan kejadian tujuh tahun yang lalu, kejadian yang melibatkan seorang gadis berambut merah muda, Haruno Sakura.

Sebuah senyum yang amatlah tipis timbul pada wajahnya. Lelaki berambut merah darah itu kemudian menutup tas kerjanya yang telah ia periksa.

"Pernah, dan itu kesialan yang tidak mungkin kulupakan seumur hidupku," Sasori tersenyum lembut saat menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Kiba sedikit tercengang melihat senyum yang amat sangat jarang ia lihat pada pria dingin di sebelahnya.

"Wow, benarkah? Maukah kau mence―"

_Kriittt…_

"Ayo silahkan masuk Haruno-_san_," ucapan Kiba otomatis terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara bosnya yang terdengar dari luar pintu. Lelaki berambut coklat itu serta Sasori otomatis beranjak dari tempat duduk mereka, dan berdiri menyambut bos serta calon klien besar mereka.

Kiba bersiul pelan saat mendapati bahwa klien mereka kali ini adalah seorang wanita seusia mereka yang menawan. Tanpa disadari oleh pria Inuzuka itu bahwa tubuh Sasori sudah menegang saat mendengar nama Haruno meluncur dari bibir bosnya.

Dan sepasang karamelnya membesar melihat seorang wanita bersuraikan helaian merah jambu dan beririskan _viridian_ yang kini berdiri di samping bosnya dan menatapnya intens. Di depannya kini berdiri Haruno Sakura, wanita cinta pertamanya.

"Nah ini dia, karyawan yang selalu kuceritakan padamu. Pria yang berambut coklat itu Inuzuka Kiba, sedangkan yang berambut merah―"

"Akasuna no Sasori," Sasori bersumpah bahwa suara gadis itu tak berubah meskipun waktu telah berlalu tujuh tahun.

Sang bos nampak tercengang mendengar nama karyawannya meluncur dari bibir rekan bisnisnya.

"Sasori, kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku bahwa kau mengenal pewaris tunggal Haruno _Corp._?" bisik Kiba kepada Sasori. namun Sasori nampaknya tak mendengar perkataan rekannya itu karena kini seluruh perhatiannya tertuju pada gadis merah jambu di depannya yang kini melayangkan kepadanya sebuah senyuman yang begitu hangat. Senyuman yang telah begitu lama tak ia lihat.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Iya 'kan, Sasori-_kun_?" tanya gadis itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Hei Sasori, kau tidak pernah cerita jika kau mengenal wanita single yang paling diburu se Jepang itu?" bisik Kiba lagi. Namun Sasori tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya yang ternganga sedaritadi.

"S-Sakura …?"

Gadis itu kembali membentuk senyuman yang sanggup membuat wajah lelaki itu terasa begitu panas dan membuat kakinya melemas seperti jeli.

"Tadaima, Sasori-_kun."_

Semuanya berawal dari sebuah kesialannya lupa menyalakan alarm di pagi hari, sama seperti tujuh tahun yang lalu. Namun ia rasa, kesialannya kali ini membawa keberuntungan yang begitu menakjubkan untuknya.

_Hei… apa kau percaya akan kesempatan kedua?_

.

.

.

**Unpredicted Fate ―**_**fin.**_


End file.
